There are a wide variety of different document copy holders for positioning documents, such as printed materials, papers and books against a flat surface at an inclined position, so that a user may view the material while performing other tasks. The document copy holder is often useful in containing one or more pages of documents to permit reading of the documents or transcribing all or a part of the printed material of the document with a typewriter, word processor, or computer.
Typically, a document copy holder has a panel with a flat face surface against which the documents are received and retained and includes a lower edge at the bottom of the flat panel to retain documents, and includes on one side a line guide which extends transversely across the flat surface to aid a user in copying particular lines of the retained documents. The document copy holder also usually includes a clip or other document retaining means at the top thereof, to aid in securing the document flat against the flat surface of the panel. The document copy holder may also include a bracket or support stand, which may in use extend outwardly from the back surface of the flat panel to retain the document copy holder in a selected, inclined use position adjacent the work surface on which the document copy holder is employed.
One document copy holder for holding and positioning documents is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,650, issued Oct. 1, 1991, which includes a spring loaded line guide, mounted on one side of a flat panel which contains the flat surface for holding and positioning documents, and includes a multi-position bracket extending outwardly from the back surface of the flat panel to retain the document copy holder in an inclined support position in use.
It is desired to provide for a new and improved document copy holder which is easily and effectively manufactured at low cost, which is composed substantially of plastic material, which is compact in the non-use position and can be readily moved into a variety of use positions.